Time is a funny thing
by ThatGhostGeek
Summary: What would happen if my OC Hunter was not adopted by the fentons?  Would he become a certain time master's apprentice?
1. Chapter 1

I was thinking what would happen if my OC hunter was NOT adopted by the Fenton's what if he was adopted by a certain time master with a plan. This is to my dear friend vampirefrootloopsrule and to the greatest FF author who ever lived Gracy Phantom for no matter how many times she changes her username she'll always be Gracy Phantom to me

Time is a funny thing chapter 1

(Hunter's PO)V)

I sat down grumpily on my old bed after another failed interview. I was interviewed by some crack-pots in jumpsuits. Of course they refused. Who would want a stupid kid like me?

I lay down grumpily and my ghost sense wisped out of my mouth. I tensed and turned around. A man in a purple coat and purple long sleeved shirt walked in

(lol whoever can guess who this is gets a cookie)

He strolled up to the orphanage owner John B turtle

"hello my name is Caldward and I am looking for a child. My wife and I cannot bear child" he said in a deep somewhat soothing voice

I rolled my eyes and looked back up at the ceiling where a lone cockroach was wondering around. I listened in on turtle butt's conversation with "Caldward"

"yes we have one child here but-" turtle-butt started

"What's his name?" Caldward asked/ interrupted

"his name is hunter but-"

"send him in for an interview" Caldward said calmly

"ok whatever you say" said turtle butt

"JONES GET OVER HERE" he yelled once he was out of ear shot of Caldward

I rolled my eyes and got up

"yes turtle butt?" I asked annoyed

"STOP CALLING ME THAT YOU LITTLE BRAT!" he yelled

"that man over there wants to interview you"

I groaned and sat down in the interviewing chair

"so Hunter tell me about yourself:" Caldward said

"my name is hunter but you already knew that" I started

"my mom died when I was 5 and my dad uh…lives in a foreign country"

"I've been at this stupid place since then and that's pretty much it" I finished

"interesting" Caldward said

"tell me about your personality" he said

"uh I refer to myself as the out cast of the world and I like to play outside and run around" I said quietly

"Mr. turtle how much would it cost to adopt this fine young lad?" Caldward asked

"your REALLY thinking of adopting him?" Turtle butt asked as he burst out laughing. I scowled at him and fought the urge to punch him

"Yes in fact" Caldward said calmly like he was unaware of turtle-butts guffaws

"I'll adopt him now' he finished. Turtle butt smiled evilly and handed Caldward the adoption papers

Caldward signed and calmly walked out

Turtle-butt scowled down at me

"go gather your stuff stupid boy" he spat

I smirked and went into my room

**-6 months later- **

I grabbed the pack I had packed and set off towards Caldward's car. Caldward smiled at me warmly and I smiled back. We had become pretty good friends over the past 6 months

Caldward smiled and opened the side door. I got in and put my suitcase in the back seat. Caldward smiled and started the car. I turned on the radio and boulevard of broken dreams by green day played

_I walk a lonely road _

I smiled and turned it up

_The only road that I've have ever known _

_Don't know where it goes but its only me and I walk alone _

I smirked and played out the beat on my lap

_But its home to me and I walk alone _

I drummed on my lap

_I walk this empty street on the boulevard of broken dreams _

Caldward smirked and turned into the ghost zone

_**A/N: **_anyone who can guess

1) who Caldward is

2) what song that is gets not one but TWO cookies

Anyway this is just a random idea that popped into my head last month and I've been thinking it out since then XD so hope you liked it I will keep going btw


	2. Chapter 2

I looked around at the green swirls that I had entered into. I glanced over at Caldward who's form had changed to a middle aged man with blue skin and purple attire. "w-who are you?" I asked recoiling from the figure

"I am clockwork. Master of time itself" "Clockwork" said

"wh-what did you do to Caldward?" I asked

"I am Caldward" he said

I gaped

"your Caldward?"

"indeed I am my apprentice"

"whoa dude I'm Hunter not an apprentice" I said backing away

"I adopted you cause I saw power within you" clockwork said

"Okay what kind of sick joke is this!" I yelled

"calm down" he said stopping the car at a giant tower

((XD how did it fly?))

He got out of the car and I got out as well

"come inside and we'll get you your robes" clockwork said opening his giant gate. I followed quickly

-30 minutes later-

I walked out of my new room in blue robes and a black cloak held in place by a medallion with the words "CW" intertwined together. I adjusted the gloves on my hands and pulled on the boots that were coal black. Aw crap I forgot to tell you guys, I'm half ghost no no wait! Before you call me insane just listen to my story….

**A/N:** So how did you guys like it? I forgot to mention that Hunter was a halfa last chap so I hope this makes up for it bye now :D REVIEW!


	3. Update

I'm sorry, this isn't an update, Instead I'm here to tell you that all my stories on hiatus until further notice. In a few months I guarantee a new chapter of "World's Luckiest Guy", "Life Will Be Hard", and "Time is a Funny thing".


End file.
